Hey thanks a lot
by AliOurLordAndSavior
Summary: Frank goes to meet his date at a restaurant but, after about an hour of waiting (and many "please give me more time she'll show up" to the waiters), he gives up. Sitting at the booth, debating whether or not to just go home, a black haired boy sits across from him. "You looked sad. Your date not show up?" the boy asks, a look of sympathy on his face.
1. Chapter 1

Frank sat. And sat. And sat. By the time he realized he had been stood up, it was already 8:00, two and a half hours after the scheduled time. The black haired boy put his head in his hands, letting out a deep sigh. The waiters had been avoiding him for the past half an hour, already knowing what the boy refused to realize. Now that they knew he had accepted the fact he was being stood up, they all stood over by the billing machine, whispering among themselves with a look of sympathy. Frank looked around, giving the restaurant one last look over before finally fully accepting the fact no one was going to show up. He sighed once again, flipping his black hair out of his face.  
Suddenly, a boy sat down across from him. Frank looked at him, his eyes meeting a dark, mesmerizing pair. The boy had a mop of black hair and a leather jacket on. He was wet, Frank assuming he had come from the rain outside. He had a light, almost faded fully bruise on his cheek and a small scar on his eyebrow.  
"Hey. You look sad. Did your date not show up or something?" The boy asked, a look of sympathy on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair, dampening his slightly dirty hand.  
"Uhh... Yeah," Frank replied softly, shrugging his shoulders.  
"The waiters all seem pretty upset for you. How long have you been waiting?"  
"Oh... You know, about an hour and a half," Frank lied, for some reason not wanting the boy to think he was pathetic.  
"Well, I'm Gerard," The boy, Gerard, said as he stuck his arm over the table.  
"Frank," The sad date said, grabbing the other boys hand, giving it a gentle shake.  
Gerard grabbed one of the two menus sitting there, looking at it. He peered over the top and looked at Frank, then glanced to the other menu.  
"Have you even looked at the menu?" Gerard asked, giving Frank a sly smile.  
Frank couldn't help but smile back slightly, shaking his head and grabbing the menu.  
"I figured I would wait until my date showed up but that didn't really work out," He said, opening his menu and looking at it. One of the waiters who were looking at them came over, a small smile on his face.  
"Hello sir," he said to Gerard,"Would you like a drink?"  
"I'll just take a water, thank you."  
"Of course sir. I'll be right back."  
Frank smiled softly at the waiter, receiving a smile back before the waiter left to bring Gerards drink.  
Gerard set his menu down, having figured out what he was going to get, before looking at Frank. He looked for a minute longer before also setting it down, his eyes meeting Gerards dark pair. When their eyes met, the other boy gave Frank a smile, making Frank give one right back.  
"So," Gerard said as Frank fiddled with his napkin,"Tell me about yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Um..." Frank said, continuing to rip his napkin up,"I'm Frank Iero. I live in Belleville. I have a dog and I like tattoos."  
Gerard smiled slightly at the town name, listening happily while Frank nervously talked. "Well I'm Gerard Way. I have a little brother and I also live in Belleville. I have a parrot named Bill and a few fish."  
"Why do you have a parrot?"  
"Because they're cool," He said with a shrug.  
"Your water sir," The waiter said as he returned, setting it down in front of Gerard,"Are you two ready to order?"  
"Uh yeah," Frank said, grabbing his menu to remind himself what he was going to get,"Um... I'll have the pasta with red sauce."  
"Of course sir. Side salad or soup?" The waiter asked, taking his menu.  
"Uhhh... Lets go with salad."  
"Okay sir. And you?" The waiter inquired, turning to Gerard.  
"The steak. Medium rare. Side salad," He stated with a smile, handing the waiter his menu.  
"Thank you. I'll put that order in right now and bring you your salads in a minute."  
When the waiter left, Frank went back to fidgeting with his hands. Gerard took off his jacket with a sigh, revealing a dirt covered black shirt. Frank attempted to nonchalantly look him over but didn't do it very well. As he scanned from Gerard's torso to his chest, a small smile formed on the dirty boys face. When Frank made it up his neck to his lips, he was met with a large, cocky grin.  
"Like what you see?" He asked in a sly voice, his grin turning into a playful smirk.  
"Shut up..." Frank said, blushing slightly and sinking into his hoodie,"I just hadn't seen you without your jacket. Is it a crime to want to see what you look like?"  
Gerard laughed a little and shook his head, a happy grin back on his lips.  
"No i guess not, especially when its someone as good looking as me."  
Frank looked away and played with his hair, letting out a soft huff.  
"Don't get too cocky..." He said softly, a slight smile on his lips.  
Gerard laughed and put his arms on the table, leaning onto it slightly.  
"So Frank, who was the chick you were planning on meeting here? Was she really bitchy enough to have stood you up?"  
"Oh yeah. She would. And did," Frank said, fiddling with his hair a bit and letting out a sigh,"I should have expected it. it was probably just a joke. She's got all the guys over her so I don't know why I even thought she would choose me over them."  
"Well I think you're pretty cool. I don't know why she would ditch you. I mean, you're good looking and pretty great so far."  
Frank blushed a little bit but turned his head to hide it, not wanting Gerard to see.  
"Well, I mean, I dunno..." He mumbled softly, a slight smile appearing.  
And, before the conversation could go any farther, the waiter arrived with their food.


End file.
